The life of Yumi Mika
by DoubleExtraLargeTshirt
Summary: This is a really bad story about my OC who ends up falling in love with Shikamaru. It's a second person P.O.V. Yumi has black hair that goes to mid-back and dark brown eyes. She loves to draw and has her sketch book with her always. Well enjoy!


"Uh... My name is Yumi Mika" you say nervously. It was your first day in the ninja academy and you were scared that you wouldn't make any friends. You were originally from Sunagakure and was transferd to Konohagakure you had no faimly that you knew about (Heh heh, very original, ne?). "Okay then," Iruka-sensei said, "I'll have you sit inbetween Shikamaru and Ino." You nodded and walked to your seat. You gave a sweet smile to the people next to you, Ino smiled back and Shikamaru just looked at you and put his head down. 'Did I do something?' you thought. "Don't worry, Shikamaru is just a lazy ass..." Ino whisperd to you. "Oh, okay..." Iuka got the classes atention and began the lesson.

--After Class--

You were sitting by a tree and you had your sketch book out, you were thinking of what to draw next.Ino spotted you and walked over to where you were sitting. "Hey Yumi-chan!" You looked up at her, "Hello Ino-san." "Is that a sketch book? May I see it?" You nodded and handed her the book. She was flipping through the pages and she had this amazed look on her face. "Wow Yumi-chan, your really good!!" "Not that good... I don't even know what to draw next.." you say shyly. "Well then I have a request, will you draw me a picture of Saskue?" "Ummm... Okay... But I don't really know what he looks like..." Ino pulls out a book and flips the pages, "Here!" She said handing you the book. On the page was a million pictures of Saskue (WOW... That would be hell for me!). You thanked her after staring at her with a wtf face for about a minute. You Started drawing him and Ino wacthed waiting quietly. "Done!" you ripped it out of your scetch book (It's perfriated) and handed it to Ino. She looked at it dumbfonded it was a picture of Saskue holding Ino. "OH MY GAWD!! I LOVE YOU YUMI!! THANK YOU!" She hugged you tightly, but making sure not to damage the paper. "Uh... Your welcome!" Ino thanked you a million more times and left to go home. You decided it was getting late and gathered your things. You were walking and you looked up at the sky. "Wow, what beautiful stars!" you said to yourself. You arrived at your place and you put your things down on the floor. Your stomach growled and you rememberd you had some instant ramen in the pantry. You got your meal and sat on your bed. 'I guess I made a friend today...' You finished your ramen and changed into your bed clothes and went to sleep.

--The next morning--

You woke up to the birds chirping and the sun on your face. you looked over at the clock. It was around 6:30 so you decided to take a long hot shower. When you got out you wrapped your hair in a towel and put on your clothes. You made some toast and sat on your couch. 'Hmm.. maybe I could make more friends today.' You thought. You finished your toast off in 3 quick bites and headed out the door. You got to the academy and walked in to the classroom. You were one of the first ones there so you decided to draw. 'But what do I draw?' you thought as Shikamaru walked in. 'Ah! I'll draw him and give it to him as a present!' You drew like a crazy women and when you were done you thought it looked pretty good, 'Wait, one more thing,' You put your name at the bottom and put a little drawing of you. You pushed it to Shikamaru and looked at him. He picked up the paper and smiled (Holy shit! You made Shika smile!) "Wow, it's really good. Thanks!" You blushed "N-No problem!" you stuttered. 'Why am I so nervous? And my face is getting hot!' you thought. Then, of course, Ino came in the room, spotted you, and glomped you,"Hey Yumi!!" "Good morning!" you smiled. Ino took you by the arm and pulled you toward a group of people on the other side of the classroom. "Hey you guys! Look what Yumi drew me!!" She showed everyone the drawing and they all looked at you. You blushed from all the atention and looked down. Saskue came in the room and Ino, still holding on to your arm, skipped over to him. "Saskue-kun!! Look what Yumi-chan did for me!!" He glanced at the paper and walked to his seat (BTW, Saskue sits behind you). Iruka came into the room and told everyone to take a seat so they could start. You thought the lesson was easy but you could feel someone, no it felt like two people staring at you which made it hard to concentrate.

--End of part one!-- 


End file.
